This application is related to co-pending application Ser. No. 07/450,509 which was filed May 30, 1990.
The present invention relates to a chain cover for a V-type engine and, particularly to a cover for two timing chains which drive at least one camshaft mounted to cylinder heads, respectively.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-66252 discloses a camshaft driving arrangement and a belt cover for a V-type engine as shown in FIG. 4.
Referring to FIG. 4, there is shown a V-type engine. A crankshaft 72 is rotatably mounted to the cylinder block 71 at the lower portion thereof. A o crank sprocket 73 and an accessory driving sprocket 81 are mounted to the crankshaft 72. The cylinder block 71 is bifurcated to form two cylinder banks 71a, 71b.
Two cylinder heads 74A, 74B are disposed on the cylinder banks 71a, 71b, respectively. Rotatably mounted to the cylinder heads 74A, 74B are camshafts 75 for intake and exhaust valves (not shown). Cam sprockets 76 are fixedly mounted to the ends of the camshafts 75, respectively. A timing belt 77 drivingly interconnects the crank sprocket 73 and cam sprockets 76. In order to secure a space for disposing an accessory between the two cylinder banks 71a, 71b, the timing belt 77 is directed its course by an idler 80. The tension of the belt 77 is set to a predetermined value by a tensioner 78 mounted on an end wall of the cylinder block 71.
Rotation of the crankshaft 72 is transmitted to both of the camshafts 75 through the timing belt 77 thus driving the intake and exhaust valves. The engine includes a belt cover 79 which conceals the timing belt 77 and the tensioner 78. The belt cover 79 has its upper end extending to a position below the camshafts 75, and its lower end extending to a position corresponding to the crank sprocket 73.
With such belt cover of the known engine, it is necessary to remove the belt cover 79 when the tension of the timing belt 77 is set to a predetermined value by the tensioner 78. Since the tensioner 78 is concealed by the belt cover 79 which has its upper end extending to a position below the camshafts 75, and its lower end extending to a position corresponding to the crank sprocket 73, removing the belt cover 79 requires a lot of time. On the other hand, when a predetermined value of tension is applied to the timing belt 77, it is difficult to mount and remove the cylinder heads 74A 74B, the camshafts 75, and the cam sprockets 76.
An object of the present invention is to provide an advantageous solution to such problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a V-type engine which gives an easy access to two tensioners.